Smoke
by Moony-Sensei
Summary: Eu ainda não me comovo nem me sinto constrangido com a sua estupidez. Rodolphus/Rabastan. Ficlet. Incesto


**Disclaimer:** Tudo é J.K Rowling etc etc etc  
**Aviso:** Fanfic com conteúdo slash e incesto.

* * *

**Smoke**  
por Moony-Sensei

O cheiro que preenche o quarto é sufocante. A fumaça do cigarro que você fuma desaparece lentamente, assim como a sua paciência.

Eu nunca gostei de ver mulheres fumando, para mim elas sempre pareceram ansiosas demais, desesperadas demais. Sugando a fumaça com uma rapidez embaraçosa. Deixando transparecer aquela insegurança que as tornava tão fracas. Insegurança que, para mim, fazia com que não tivessem valor.

E aqui está você, ainda sem roupas, só com um lençol cobrindo o corpo. Sugando a fumaça da mesma maneira vulgar que só uma mulher é capaz de fazer, Rodolphus.

No fundo você me dá vergonha.

E você sabe disso, você sempre soube.

Desde o seu jeito submisso até o modo meio desequilibrado que age depois de nós fazermos tudo o que dois irmãos nunca deveriam fazer. Depois de sussurrar meu nome e sentir todas as dores que a minha falta de cuidado o fazem ter.

É sempre assim.

Eu tiro o cigarro de sua boca e fico brincando, rodando-o entre os dedos. Você sempre me olha com raiva, mas não aborrecido o suficiente para pegá-lo de volta. Então eu faço um comentário sobre Bellatrix e seu semblante muda, e eu só consigo enxergar a culpa que você sente, refletida em seus orbes escuros. E eu adoro vê-la ali, porque o único sentimento verdadeiro que você parece nutrir por mim é a culpa, meu caro irmão.

O resto, bom, o resto talvez seja simplesmente fraqueza. Você não transou comigo pela primeira vez por amor, nem na segunda, na terceira e nem nunca. O problema não é esse, nunca foi. Fazer sexo com seu irmão não é tão difícil, afinal é só sexo. E não é como se quebrar a moral e bons costumes o fizesse se sentir culpado. Você nunca ligou para isso. Pelo menos não comigo.

O seu único problema não é nem amar Bellatrix, pois eu sempre soube que a amava. O seu único problema é, apesar dos momentos nada fraternais dos quais desfrutamos, me amar como um irmão. É o fato de você só esquecer disso quando diz o meu nome com a voz falha, quando não é completamente responsável pelos seus atos. E quantas vezes isso acontece, uma vez por semana? Uma vez por mês, talvez?

Eu nunca parei para contar, no entanto algo me diz que você faz isso. Você sempre foi metódico. Talvez a gente faça sempre no mesmo intervalo de tempo e eu não tenha me dado conta. Não duvido que você seja capaz de programar tal coisa.

Talvez a gente faça quando a Bellatrix esteja fora tempo o bastante para você só se lembrar dela quando eu mencionasse seu nome, num quarto qualquer cheirando a cigarro. Quando a obsessão dela pelo _Lord_ o afligisse o bastante para você duvidar do amor que ela tem por você. Porque você nunca ousou ter certeza disso, nunca duvidou completamente dela. Tampouco de mim.

Nunca desconfiou que eu só estivesse tirando vantagem de você, que o mesmo amor que supostamente eu e Bellatrix nutrimos por você não existe. Você nunca foi amado por nenhum de nós dois, no entanto você nos ama, mas ama de forma errada.

Eu poderia dizer que é apenas por vaidade que você realmente acha que nós o amamos. Contudo, o conhecendo como o conheço, eu sei que você é uma pessoa ingênua, influenciável e que não presta atenção na atitude das pessoas que ama. Não percebe que eu e Bellatrix o descartaríamos sem pensar duas vezes. Não percebe que se continuar sendo tão tolo e manipulável talvez acabe morto por nossas próprias mãos.

Acho que foi exatamente por isso que Bellatrix e eu escolhemos você para usar. Porque você pode ter poder, pode matar e lutar fervorosamente pela causa do _Lord_, porém você nunca vai passar de um peão, que detêm algum poder nas mãos, mas que representa o elo mais fraco da causa...

E eu e Bellatrix, bem, nós queremos o fim, irmão. Ou o começo. Nós queremos viver no fim. No seu fim, e no nosso começo.

O ar do quarto ainda está abafado, as janelas ainda estão fechadas e a fumaça do outro cigarro, que você pegou no maço em cima da mesa de cabeceira, ainda nos envolve com o seu cheiro enjoado de canela. E eu ainda olho para os espirais que você aprendeu a fazer, mas que agora não têm uma forma definida, graças ao seu nervosismo.

E eu ainda não consigo sentir pena de você.

Ainda não me comovo nem me sinto constrangido com a sua estupidez. Idiota o bastante para sentir culpa de não conseguir me amar mais do que a um irmão. Por pensar que por causa disso trai a mim e a Bellatrix. Por não nos amar da maneira torta que você acha ser a certa.

É no mínino inocência me considerar seu irmão. Porque para mim, Rodolphus, você é como essa fumaça: algo que representa um prazer desaconselhável, desaparece em pouco tempo e só existe quando se acende outro cigarro.

**

* * *

**

Hah, espero que fique do seu agrado Felps, tentei seguir todas as suas instruções ^.^

Fãs de R&R me desculpem, mas eu só estou aqui de intrometida escrevendo essa fic de presente para uma amiga.

Eu não conheço o shipper a fundo, entonces, desculpa qualquer barbaridade aê. =D

Kissus


End file.
